


2AM Is For Caffeine and Ice Cream

by augustgreatsword



Series: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuto why do you have so much energy at 2am, Fluff, Kuroo is secretly sappy, M/M, Road Trips, Swearing, it's only one f bomb but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 06:05:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustgreatsword/pseuds/augustgreatsword
Summary: Sportsfest 2018 Bonus Round 1: Time and PlaceShip/Character: bokuto/kurooFandom: haikyuu!!Major Tags: noneAdditional Tags: noneDo Not Wants: nonePrompt:TIME: 2amPLACE: gas station





	2AM Is For Caffeine and Ice Cream

“Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Bro wake up!” Bokuto was shaking a very sleepy Kuroo awake with limited success. 

 

Kuroo groaned. “What time is it anyway?”

  
  
Bokuto shut off the car. “Just turned 2am.”

 

“Well fuck, I guess it is time for me to wake up,” Kuroo sighed while stretching as best he could in a car.

 

“I technically just put some more gas in the car like an hour ago so how about we use this a food stop? Plus I know you are gonna need some caffeine anyway,” Bokuto smiled.

 

Kuroo opened his car door and started to get out of the car. “I think ‘some’ is lowballing it Kou.”

  
  
Bokuto closed his door behind him. “Technicalities. I wonder if they got any ice cream here?”

 

Kuroo opened the door to the convenience store for Bokuto saying, “Well if you’re getting a tub of ice cream you better hope they also have a spoon or else you won’t be able to eat any of it.”

 

“Well I can always get an ice cream sandwich as a back-up plan!” Bokuto said cheerfully.

 

“Alright if I’m gonna be awake with you I’m gonna need that caffeine now,” Kuroo sighed. Though in all honesty Kuroo always needed caffeine when waking up. He made it over to the drink section and got two bottles of soda, along with an apple juice for Bokuto. He figured it probably wouldn’t hurt to pick up a snack while they were here and grabbed a bag of chips.

 

“Ha! They did have spoons!” Bokuto beamed with a large container of ice cream in one hand and a spoon in the other.

 

“Not only that but they also had apple juice so you are living the high life.” Kuroo said, holding up the apple juice for Bokuto to see.

 

Somehow Bokuto’s smile grew larger as he said “Of course I’m living the high life! I’m travelling all through Japan with my boyfriend!”

 

Kuroo blushed a deep red at that. “Yea yea, let’s just pay for this stuff and get on the road.” Kuroo said leading them to the counter.

 

Kuroo paid for the stuff and held the door open for Bokuto again as they left, which earned him a kiss on the nose from Bokuto as a thank you. Kuroo simply smiled and walked over to the driver’s side of the car and adjusted the seat and mirrors. 

 

“Alright Kou where are we exactly?” Kuroo asked before taking a long drink from the first bottle of soda. 

 

“Uh not sure really. I’ve just been following the highway for the most part.” Bokuto shrugged.

 

“Very helpful Kou,” Kuroo said while rolling his eyes.

 

“Well I mean it’s not like we had any destination in mind anyway for this half of the trip, so who cares where we are?” Bokuto shrugged, already having made a decent dent in his ice cream.

 

“Well I care where we are.” Kuroo protested.

 

“Oya?” Bokuto aksed.

 

“I wanna be where you are Kou. So yea, where we are is important.” Kuroo said, putting the car in drive.

 

“Well you aren’t getting rid of me anytime soon so how about we try to find a nice place to see the sunrise together? It’s been awhile since we were both awake for one.”

 

“Sounds good to me.”


End file.
